


Braids

by meependa (Hawkbringer)



Category: Avatar (2009)
Genre: Alien Biology, F/M, Hair Braiding, Just a man in awe of his alien love, Long Hair, platonic kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkbringer/pseuds/meependa
Summary: Jake Sully watches, mesmerized, as his love Neytiri brings her long, fluffy hair under control with quick, sure motions of her long, beautiful fingers.





	Braids

**Author's Note:**

> Written some months after the movie, in early 2010. Completely unresearched, so the details of Na'vi biology may well be non-canon. 
> 
> I very rarely write het, but I fell in love with Neytiri in this movie, and watching people braid their hair is a fascination of mine, so I let the canon love interest indulge. This is one of the shortest things I've written, largely due to me realizing after about an hour that I had literally no skill at writing hair-do-techniques. This fic is one I encourage readers to adopt!

He stared unblinking, rapt with fascination, as her fingers worked, end over end, twining her hair into submission. It wasn't the stronger, permanent braid at the top of her spine she was slowly forming under her fingertips, since, from what Jake had gleaned, those didn't really _come_ apart. Some sort of genetic quirk or something. He didn't really care. His head was too wrapped up in the slow taming of fluff and sleek, silky threads into a clean overall impression of strength and speed.

"May I..?" 

"You may touch," she informed him curtly, barely sparing him a glance. "But do not interfere," she hissed back. "Time is wasting already."

"Wouldn't dream of it," he breathed past half-open lips, chin low to his chest with wonder. 

Jake Sully let his hand trail across the finished strands, pausing around one near the center-back of her head. It amazed him how even they all were, how numerous, how thick. Visible past her shoulder if he tilted his head, Neytiri's fingers flipped past each other, smoothing pieces of herself down to her will. He whistled under his breath. If this amazing woman could command her hair with such dexterity...

Said female shook her head once, shaking his mind from daydreams. He chuckled once in self-depreciation. "Sorry." 

She nodded silently back.

One section of hair was done, he realized as her muscles shifted beneath teal skin, as she reached up to tease out another section for taming.


End file.
